


【MM】Hello! MC（21） 猫-1【R向注意】

by yukito_lee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukito_lee/pseuds/yukito_lee
Summary: * CP：Saeyoung*MC（穿越来的）* ooc注意，人物私设多到飞起~* 翻车补档





	【MM】Hello! MC（21） 猫-1【R向注意】

**Author's Note:**

> * CP：Saeyoung*MC（穿越来的）  
> * ooc注意，人物私设多到飞起~  
> * 翻车补档

“Saeyoung，放开她，没有我的允许，谁也不能带走她。”

“不行，在她恢复正常前，我不能离开她。她必须跟我走，还有伊丽。”

“恕我拒绝。”

“你……这里的安保可困不住我。”

“你要走，我不会阻止，但是你带着她和伊丽莎白三世就别想从我的大楼离开。”

哎……看着两个男人互不相让，随时可能干架的样子，你在心里默默的叹了一口气。

你从来没想过有朝一日，传说中的修罗场会出现在你身上，而且还是四角修罗场……

而整件事应该就是从前天晚上的聊天室开始的。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
04月12日 周五 晚上7点

【聊天室】

Jumin：昨天请了著名的造型师给伊丽莎白三世做了新造型。

Jumin：照片.jpg

MC：哇！太可爱了！好想抱抱她。Jumin，我可以去你家和她玩吗？

Saeyoung：我也已经好久没有和她玩了。我要一起去。XDDD

Jumin：MC可以来，但是Saeyoung你这个虐猫人士禁止踏进我家。

Saeyoung：你这么说太过分了啊，我那是对伊丽的爱的表现……

Jumin：还要我放你的黑历史监控照片吗？还有说了多少次，她叫伊丽莎白三世！

Saeyoung：可是我想和伊丽做好朋友啊。T_T

MC：……

只是Jumin没想到，他的严词拒绝在遇到执著的Saeyoung时，根本就没什么用……

再加上Saeyoung身边有你这个 惹祸精 大助力，只花了半个晚上就拟定好了《潜入Jumin家与伊丽好好玩耍》的完美计划。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

04月13日 周六 早上9点

Saeyoung坐在电脑桌前和往常一样拿起薯片袋子拆开，就被一只嫩白小手抢了过去。他转头看见你，才想起来昨晚和你敲定的计划，约你早上一起……瞬间哀嚎起来，却在看见你的杀人眼神之后化成了小声的呜咽。你抄起刚刚烤好的白吐司，塞进了他嘴里。

“别吵醒你弟，笨蛋。再让我看见你在正餐时吃薯片，我就把你所有的薯片都变成渣渣。”

说完你在他眼前晃了晃那包薯片，然后下一秒就把它捏成了一袋碎屑。

Saeyoung看着你手里的战利品，明显的瑟缩了一下，仿佛你威胁他要捏碎的不是薯片，而是他本人……

“额么早苟来了。”他嘴里含着吐司，口齿不清的说。

“因为想你了。”你坐到他身边打开电脑，拿过一片吐司叼在嘴上，细长的手指敲击着键盘。耳边传来Saeyoung愉悦的笑声，一只大手摸上你的脑袋，轻轻的顺了顺毛。

几分钟后，Saeran起床从房间出来经过工作室时，就看见Saeyoung叼着一块吐司在敲键盘，手边还放着一杯牛奶和一盘切好的橙子。他有点恍惚，以为是自己今天起床的姿势不对，然后撇见了Saeyoung身边也用同样姿势叼着吐司在敲键盘的你，他就释然了。

“早！MC。早！哥。”Saeran表情淡淡的和你们打招呼。

“早！”Saeyoung朝弟弟看了一眼，温和的笑了笑，又转头继续工作。

“早！Saeran。你的早饭在厨房里。如果不爱吃吐司，电饭锅里有煮好的血糯米红豆粥，冰箱里有泡菜和腌黄瓜。”你捏住吐司，转头和Saeran打招呼。

“嗯，好。我知道了。”Saeran朝你露出一抹浅笑。转身去了厨房。

两个小时后Saeyoung成功黑进了Jumin家那栋大楼的安保系统，取得了最高权限的门禁卡。同时你也成功的替他黑进了安保部的客户资料库，把你和Saeyoung的假身份ID增加到了VIP客户组的资料库中。

至于为什么没加上Saeran……因为弟弟明确表示不想掺和，他不喜欢猫，就在Saeyoung死皮赖脸要带上他的时候，他的匕首已经贴在了Saeyoung的小宝贝的引擎盖上了，所以某红毛哥哥当时就哭唧唧的怂了。

午饭过后又两个小时，Saeyoung搞定了大楼的建筑立体结构图和安保布控，准备工作告一段落。

Saeyoung在座位上伸了个懒腰，看着右手边的你正在用电脑看剧，毛绒绒的脑袋凑到你旁边，亲了一口你的侧脸，然后很自然的就搁在了你的肩膀上。你抬手揉了揉他柔软的红发，就像在摸一只大型犬，舒服的你都不想停手了。

“我查过了，Jumin明天一整天行程都排满了，晚上还要参加公司的晚宴，所以我们有一天的时间可以好好的和伊丽玩了。”

Saeyoung对明天的行动很是兴奋，你都能感觉到他背后有条尾巴正在疯狂的摇摆。

“我们最好变装一下吧？我查了一下明天值班的名单，有几名安保可是见过我们的。”

你一边说着，拆开一包薯片，左手夹起一片，正要放进自己嘴里。左边突然伸过来一只狼爪抓住你的手腕拽向他，一口卷走了薯片。

你的手指触到了柔软的薄唇，还有湿润的舌头扫过指尖的滑腻感觉。触电一样的感觉让你想马上抽回手，可是Saeyoung捏住你手腕的左手一直不松开，为了防止你逃跑，右手还圈住了你的肩膀，把你整个人都拢在怀里。

他不但吃掉了你的薯片，还用湿热的舌尖细细舔舐着手指上沾着的薯片碎屑。就在舔舐的动作停了一秒后，指腹下传来了湿热绵软的触感，你的整根手指都被他含进了嘴里，与他的唇舌交缠。用力吸吮发出的啧啧水声伴着液体搅动的细微声音，清晰的回荡在你耳边。

你根本不敢转头看他此刻的动作，仅仅是触觉和听觉就让你体内的狼血都沸腾起来，咆哮着冲上了神经中枢。酥麻的感觉从尾椎骨扩散开来，让你的身体不由得紧绷起来。胸腔中的心脏被激流的血液冲刷的疯狂跳动，仿佛下一秒就要冲出体外。

Saeyoung舔了许久，感觉到臂弯里的你身体越来越僵硬，呼吸都停顿时，这个男人终于知道见好就收了。握着你的手腕，手指慢慢褪出湿热的口腔，拖出一条暧昧的银线一下子就断了。他的鼻息喷在沾满唾液的指间，凉凉的，让你恢复了一丝清明。

“你你你你……下次不许这样……”

你语无伦次，连手都忘记抽回来了。傻愣愣的看着他一脸坏笑的拿过纸巾，握着你的手，打扫战场。

“我我我我，哪样了？”

Saeyoung说完还舔了一下嘴角，笑得那叫一个得意。

“不可以舔手指……”

你看见他粉色的舌尖在嘴角一闪而过，手指被包裹的柔软触感又浮上了脑海。喉咙发干，下意识的咽了咽口水。

“哈哈哈哈，MC害羞的样子真可爱。”

“……少年，你很欠揍啊！”

你家MC恼羞成怒了啊！

“好啦好啦，我们去挑明天变装的衣服吧！”

Saeyoung给你擦干净手指，还放嘴边亲了亲。然后站起身牵起你的小手，往他的房间走去。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saeyoung的衣帽间入口在他的卧室里面比较隐蔽。房间比他的卧室还稍大一些。三面落地的大衣柜还包括了化妆台，约三分之二是男装，三分之一是女装，里面还包含了一栏各职业的制服。

中间是长方形的岛柜，岛柜一侧摆着一张两人沙发，沙发斜对角是一面落地穿衣镜。岛柜上摆着各种颜色造型的假发。抽屉里放满了配饰、变装道具等等……

你上次还在这里翻到了一抽屉的蕾丝胸衣……如果不是知道他以前的职业需要，你一定会把他当成变态。

看着按颜色功能分类整齐的衣服和道具，具备轻微强迫症的你，心里很舒坦。Vanderwood太太最近应该是来过了。

“你有这么多衣服，为什么平时一直穿那几件T恤。”

“现在基本不需要出任务啦，在家就懒得换来换去。”

“嗯……也是。上次派对你穿正装的样子看起来真是性感。”

“性感？那你是说Jumin天天看起来都很性感了？”

Saeyoung靠在门边，双手抱胸，一脸宝宝很不高兴的样子。

你停下翻衣服的动作，走到他面前，双手捏住他的脸往两边揪。

“啊！疼疼疼！”

Saeyoung捂着脸，委屈巴巴的在那边嚎……

“吃飞醋的样子真是不可爱。你这样不正经的人，穿起正装来才会性感。你就算要嫉妒，对象也应该是Zen吧。”

伸出手指，弹了一下他的额头。又换来一声惨嚎。

“何况，我眼里只装得下你一个人呀。我哪有功夫关心别人穿什么性感。”

欺负完还是要顺毛的。你摸了摸Saeyoung的红毛，看见他红了的耳根，满意的继续去找衣服。

Saeyoung看着你忙碌的背影，捂着脸，嘴角抑制不住的上扬。

在你和Saeyoung确定了明天要穿的衣服之后，他就坐到沙发那边打开手机，上聊天室忽悠Yoosung去了。

你在岛柜翻找可用的配饰时，在最底层的抽屉下面翻出一个礼物盒。转头看看Saeyoung没有注意这边，你悄悄的打开礼物盒准备看一眼，然后看到了一套白色毛绒绒的比基尼、白色猫耳发箍以及一条黑色的猫尾巴……是的，就是那种可以塞进某处的猫尾巴……

你拿起发箍，另一手拎起那条尾巴，走到Saeyoung面前晃了晃尾巴。Saeyoung的手机从手里滑到了地毯上，你看着他睁大眼睛，表情从开心突然变成惊恐，再变换到不知所措，最后定格在面如死灰……

“你就不想解释一下这东西？”

你还在晃那条猫尾巴，晃得Saeyoung想当场去世。

“……这一定是Vanderwood太太放在这里陷害我的。”

某人的求生欲还想挣扎一下。

“嗯？”

你盯着他的眼睛，用审犯人般的眼神。

“订的是比基尼和猫耳……尾巴……尾巴是赠品……”

Saeyoung低下头，对着手指心虚的说。

“你准备自己穿的？”

你故意调高了尾音，看着Saeyoung抖了抖。

“不不不不，我怎么会穿这种东西，我是买来送……”

可怜的孩子被你吓得连忙抬头解释。

“嗯？送给谁？”

你故意打断他，眯起眼睛，看他的眼神仿佛在看一个死人。

“送给你的……”

Saeyoung不敢正面看你眼神飘忽，用几不可闻的声音咕哝了一句。

你把黑色猫尾扔在了他旁边的沙发上，然后戴上了猫耳发箍，墨黑的长发遮住了双耳，却露出了头顶两只毛绒绒的雪白猫耳。

“是这样吗？喵~”

你将两手背到身后，身体微微前倾，歪着头露出甜美笑容看向Saeyoung。

时间仿佛静止了，Saeyoung被你一记猫耳娘歪头杀镇得许久都没能回神。他买的时候其实并没有想好要不要真的送给你。（拍挨揍）只敢在脑海里偷偷幻想着你戴上之后的可爱模样。

上一秒Saeyoung还以为今天逃不过被你一顿胖揍，下一秒突然幻想就成真了，这一切都发生的太快，让他都怀疑现在是不是正处在幻觉中。

你看着呆愣的Saeyoung，突然觉得对手的防御力是不是太弱了……（你完全忘记了自己面对克星时，防御力也是负的……）

你慢慢的走到还傻坐着的Saeyoung跟前，丝质的裙摆被你一点点提起，露出一截白皙的大腿。

Saeyoung看着你的动作，咽了咽口水，紧张的一动不敢动。

你抬起右腿，膝盖压在他腿边的沙发上，左手掐住他的下巴用拇指摩挲着，右手撑在沙发靠背上，面对面居高临下的俯视着Saeyoung。（从某部肥皂爱情剧里学来的……）

“我可爱吗？Saeyoung。”

“可爱。”

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

“有多喜欢？”

“喜欢到你现在杀了我都行。”

“很好，给你奖励。”

你看着他漂亮的金色眼瞳，粲然一笑，低头吻上他的唇。

你的动作轻柔婉转，细细密密的轻吻落在他的薄唇上，时不时用舌尖勾画他唇瓣的轮廓。

Saeyoung的唇好软，亲着好舒服。你心里暗暗想着。坐着任你亲的男人也乖巧的不像话，让你的思绪有些飘飘然。

许是这个霸道总裁姿势有点累了，你下意识的抬起左腿，爬上了沙发，分腿坐在了男人的大腿上。掐着下巴的手也放下来环住了他的脖子，歪着头继续浅浅的亲吻着。  
男人肌肉结实的大腿，并不似沙发那么柔软，你为了找个舒服的位置，小屁股在他的腿上有意无意的前后动了动……  
然后你感觉到了一样东西顶在了某处……

“Saeyoung~”  
“嗯？”  
“这样你就硬了？”  
“……”

叮~你的小天使男友Saeyoung下线了。  
叮~你的克星Agent 707上线了。

Saeyoung的眼神突然变得危险起来。可是以你现在的姿势想逃也逃不了。  
他摘下眼镜，扔到后面的岛柜上。  
一手圈住你的腰，一手按住你的后脑勺，一吻封唇。  
如果你刚才亲他时是细密春雨的话，那现在你感受到的就是暴风雨……  
湿软的舌扫过你的牙龈，直接撬开牙关在你嘴里肆虐，勾出你的舌头一起缠绵。空气里都是唾液交换的水声，还有你的呜咽和喘息。

放在你后脑勺上的大手慢慢下滑，撩起你的长发拨到身前，温柔的掌心贴上你纤细的后脖颈，手指在颈间轻轻的摩挲，揉捏你后颈上的软肉。就像猫儿的弱点一样，你的后颈也意外敏感，Saeyoung的动作让你变得浑身无力，只能两手圈住他的脖子，身体靠进他怀里，好让自己不会瘫软下去。

Saeyoung感觉到胸前压上来两团柔软，看你的眼神也变得更为炽热。他的唇从你的唇上缓缓的下移，点点亲吻落在了下巴上，又落在了脖颈上。有湿热的舌尖扫过，有嘴唇用力的吸吮，还有牙齿的轻轻啃咬。

Saeyoung喜欢在你雪白的皮肤上留下他的印记，但是又舍不得弄疼你，所以就算欲望高涨到失去理智，每次也只留下两三个吻痕，而且很快就会消退。你爱死了他在欢爱中的狂野，也爱死了他埋藏其中的温柔。

你感觉到腰上的大手移到了大腿上，来回的抚摸了一会后，慢慢的伸进了裙子里，覆上了一边的臀瓣。微凉的手指在柔软的臀肉上揉捏，指尖一点点的靠近敏感的中间地带，直到他触到了你内裤的边缘。凉凉的触感抵在火热中心的边缘，你原本被他撩的瘫软的神经，突然紧绷起来。

“Saeyoung……”  
你有气无力的喊了他的名字。  
“怎么了？”  
他并没有停下任何动作，唇舌依旧在你颈项和锁骨流连。  
“你要做什么？”  
你努力想分开一点距离，但是后脖颈的手像是捏住了你的要害，一点力气也使不出来。  
“你的身体不是已经知道了我想做什么吗？”  
Saeyoung低沉暗哑的嗓音在你耳边蛊惑，手指探进了内裤底部，摸到了一手湿滑。  
“都湿成这样了啊！”  
他笑的像个反派大魔王。  
“你混蛋……”  
你把头埋进他脖子里，不想被他看到你脸红耳赤的样子。  
“你现在还有机会喊停。”  
嘴上这么说着，Saeyoung留在你内裤里的手指却没有停下动作，沾染了湿滑液体的手指，轻易的钻进了花缝里，在穴口滑动了几下，摸到花瓣上方的花珠，指尖轻轻的旋转按压。  
“啊……啊……你这是犯规……”  
快感从那一点爆炸开来，你的呻吟声在他耳边响起。  
“犯规的意思是希望我继续吗？宝贝~”  
Saeyoung的话蚕食着你的羞耻心。你不知道该怎么回答他，张开嘴咬上他的脖子。  
“嘶……小野猫还咬人呢。”  
他的指尖动作越来越快，按压的力度也渐渐增加。你的身体无法控制的轻颤了几下。  
Saeyoung的两根手指夹住花珠轻轻一拉扯，身体抑制不了的痉挛，一股暖流从穴口涌出来，内裤底部已经完全浸湿了，可能还流到了他的裤子上……  
你忍着高潮带来的疯狂，啃着他脖子的软肉，硬生生把呻吟咽了下去。

“宝贝，为什么忍着不叫出来呢？”  
“谁让你欺负我。”  
“不欺负你，你怎么会舒服呢？”  
“我……我……才没有……”

你喘着粗气瘫在他怀里，完全不想动弹。这个男人每次都能弄得你无力反抗之后再一次又一次的要你，简直坏透了。

“呵呵，嘴硬的时候也很可爱。”  
Saeyoung低低的坏笑了一声，抽出了内裤里做乱的手，把一手湿淋淋的液体都抹在了你的屁股上，让你又忍不住咬了他一口。

另一只手拉开了你连衣裙背后的拉链，单手解开了你的胸衣。露肩的连衣裙里面你只穿了无肩带的胸衣，所以一下就被他扯掉扔到了一边。  
你还在缓解高潮带来的脱力感，你的男人就已经快把你剥了个干净。  
连衣裙被扒到了腰间，再也遮不住你上半身的春光。  
Saeyoung托着你的后背，让你的身体稍稍退开了一点距离。墨黑的长发披散在胸前，映衬的皮肤更加白皙，而长发正好遮住了一边挺翘，将另一边完全暴露在他眼前，胸部顶端的粉嫩看起来可口诱人。

“胸好漂亮。”  
Saeyoung直白的夸赞道。  
“别看……”  
你伸手捂住自己的胸，被他那样直直的盯着，脸皮再厚也顶不住。  
“我的MC无论哪里都是最漂亮的。”  
他拉下你的手，把粉嫩的乳头和乳晕含在唇间吸吮，舌尖在乳晕上打圈，不轻不重的扫过乳头，时不时用牙齿轻咬，直到乳尖整个挺立了起来。

“Saeyoung……啊……轻一点……”  
你的身体此时敏感的要命，仅仅是轻轻的啃咬，也能让你感觉又疼又痒。

“MC，给我好不好？”  
Saeyoung吐出你的粉嫩，突然撒娇似的，把头埋在你胸口蹭啊蹭啊。  
“你是要在这里？”  
你抱着他的脑袋，红色的短毛蹭的胸口，好痒好痒。

Saeyoung知道你这么问就是同意了，高兴的托着你的屁股站起身，转了一圈，把你放到沙发上坐好。  
“等我一下。我去拿东西。”  
说完亲了亲你的耳垂，一脸兴奋的起身走出了衣帽间。

你已经稍稍缓了过来，摊靠在沙发上，抬眼正对上角落的试衣镜。  
镜子里的女人面若桃花，眼里满是未褪去的情欲。赤裸着上身，长发披散在胸前，胸乳的形状若影若现。下半身的裙摆刚刚好遮住膝盖，露出纤细好看的一节小腿。

你站起身，裙子从腰间滑落，只剩下蕾丝内裤穿在身上。而内裤已经湿透了，你干脆一起脱了下来。不着寸缕的走到镜子前，把一侧的长发拨到身后，看着镜中的自己，指尖抚上Saeyoung在你脖子上留下的吻痕。

“如果不喜欢，我下次会注意……”  
Saeyoung已经回来了，从背后搂上你的腰，怜惜的看着镜子里的你。  
“我喜欢你留的吻痕，这是我属于你的印记。”  
你认真的看着镜子里的他，还有从他眼睛里迸发出的狂喜。

“我爱你。MC。”  
Saeyoung用力搂紧你，感觉要把你揉进他的身体里一样。  
“我也爱你。”  
你转身抱紧他，主动吻上他的嘴唇。

你和他一样，此刻只想快点拥有彼此，感受对方的温度。你剥掉他的上衣，看他从口袋里掏出一个避孕套叼在嘴里，然后脱掉裤子踢到身后。

Saeyoung把你压向了镜子，怕太凉又用胳膊挡在了你和镜子之间，一只手捞起你的腿挂在他腰间，火热的硬挺在你花穴外不停磨蹭着，弄得你险些站不住。Saeyoung咬着避孕套送到你面前，你下意识的就张嘴接过来叼着……

“帮我戴上。”  
手掌在你抬起的大腿上捏了捏，示意他此刻没办法用手自己戴。看他笑的好恶劣，你忍不住白他一眼，乖乖的拆开包装。因为看不见，你只能用手往下摸索，终于握住了滚烫的根源。想到等一下这粗硬的东西就会填满你，你的手不禁有些抖。  
见你一直握着也不动作，那东西动了一下，你吓了一跳，睁大眼睛看着Saeyoung。  
“等会会动的更厉害的。快帮我戴上，乖。”  
“……”

折腾了好一会，你才终于搞定。这个姿势实在是很难。就在你觉得完成任务松一口气的时候。男人就着你的湿滑，直接挺进了一节，因为姿势的关系，原本就紧致的甬道，被突然的入侵吓得猛的一缩。你听见他闷哼了一声，接着是粗重的喘气声。

“放松一点，宝贝，这样我会进不去。”  
Saeyoung吻上你的脖颈，大腿上的手也轻柔的抚摸着，帮助你放松下来。感觉到阻力减小，他一点点的往里推进，直到整根没入。  
你搂着他宽阔的背脊，闭着眼，感受他埋入你身体的火热。他没有马上开始动作，只是放在里面，让你有时间适应他的存在。

“动一动嘛……”  
你甜腻腻的在他耳边小声说。  
“好……”  
先是平缓的律动，直到湿滑感越来越多，进出的愈发顺畅，你在他耳边的呻吟再也抑制不住愉悦，他加快了速度，每一下都重重的顶进深处，大手用力的揉捏臀瓣，撞的你几乎要尖叫。

“轻一点……啊……先……先停一下……”  
你抵着他的胸口，强迫他停下来，再继续下去，恐怕你的腰都要断了。  
Saeyoung不解的看着你从他怀里挣扎下地，然后转过身背对他，两只手抵住冰凉的镜子，压低身体，翘起屁股对着他。

刚想说话，敏感的花穴就被重重一撞，整个填满了，胸都被压在了镜面上，冰凉的触感从敏感的乳尖传来，你的叫声更响了，这个姿势比刚才站立的时候深了很多，每一下都能撞在你的敏感点上，如果不是Saeyoung扶着你的腰臀，你恐怕已经腿软的摊坐在地上了。

大开大合的肏干，很快就把你又一次推上了高潮。一下一下收缩的甬道，也把Saeyoung逼得忍不住释放了自己。你感受着他在体内的的跳动，虽然已经射了，可是丝毫没有软下去的趋势。

你的力气都被抽离，腿软的支撑不住身体一点点往下滑。Saeyoung抱着你一起跪坐到地毯上，让你靠在他怀里，却还一直埋在你体内不想出来。

他的手在你柔软的胸上揉来捏去，你都无力阻止他，只能从面前的镜子里瞪他，而你的身下，还能看见一截棒身连接着你和他。

“好不好看？”  
Saeyoung舔着你的耳垂，露在外面的那节棒身又被他顶了回去。  
“啊……闭嘴。”  
一声娇吟脱口而出，羞得你立马咬住嘴唇堵住呻吟。  
你懊恼的闭上眼睛，不想再看他偷腥成功的得意样子。

见你气鼓鼓的样子，Saeyoung放柔声音，轻声的哄。  
“我抱你去洗澡好不好？”  
“不好。”  
“不洗干净黏黏的会难受的。”  
“那你给我洗，我不想动……”  
“好的！宝贝~”

于是……你在浴室又被借着洗澡折腾了一回……最后累的倒床就睡，连晚饭都错过了……


End file.
